cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Majestic Order of Aqua Republics
3 |activenations = 3 |percentactive = 100% |totalstrength = 2,029 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 6,087 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.09 }} Constitution Article I – PREAMBLE Section 1 – The purpose of the Majestic Order of Aqua Republics Alliance shall be to provide for the protection and support of our member nations. Section 2 – The Majestic Order of Aqua Republics Alliance values honor, loyalty, respect, strength, integrity, mutual prosperity, and most importantly, the contributions of our members.These concepts are the inspiration for the foundation of our alliance, and will remain at the forefront of all policies, procedures, and actions of our alliance. Article II: Member Rights and Responsibilities: Members have a right to leave the alliance during times of peace. Members have the right to speak their minds freely and without consequence on our private boards. Members have a right to speak their mind in public so long as they do not cause harm to the alliance. Members must conduct themselves in a mannerism that doesn't bring embarrassment to themselves,and other members,or the alliance. Members explicitly have a right to disagree with their Government, and are encouraged to voice these disagreements in private channels or in the appropriate area of our forums. Members have a right to possess any weapons they choose. Members have a duty to support the alliance in times of war. Members have a duty to defend the alliance and each other. Members may not attack foreign nations, except those cleared for attack by the law and policies of the alliance. Members must follow the all orders of the Majestic Order of Aqua Republics Government. Members must be on the Aqua team. Exceptions may be made to this rule in special cases. Members must register and be active on the alliance forums, and in irc. All members have a responsibility to uphold and abide by the full text of this Constitution. Article III- Government Chancellor: The Chancellor is the leader of the Alliance.He/She oversees all affairs of the alliance. Vice-Chancellor: The Vice-Chancellor is the 2nd in command. She/He helps the Chancellor with the day to day operations of all alliance matters.The Vice-Chancellor will be temporarily in charge,if for some reason the Chancellor must take a leave of absence. The Cabinet: Secretary of State: The SOS is in charge of all foreign interests for the Alliance. The SOS can appoint diplomats if needed, sign treaties with alliances, and keep up relations with other alliances. Secretay of Internal Affairs: The SoIA is in charge of all internal affairs for the alliance.He/She oversees recruiting,membership,and all other maintenance of the alliance. Secretary of War: The SOW is in charge of the military coordination for the alliance. Secretary of Finance: The SOF is in charge of coordinating new member aid/tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. Article 3.1: Deputies Each Minister may have a Deputy. Deputy Ministers participate in governmental decisions, but are not allowed to make any final decisions, without the approval of their Minister. Their principal task is to assist the respective Minister in his duties and day to day operations within their Departments. Article IV: Admission to the MOAR Alliance Prospective members must follow the instructions listed on the forums to apply for membership. Anyone is permitted to apply for membership. In order to be accepted, nations must not be in any wars, have no outstanding debts of any kind,not be on any perma-zi list of any alliance,and must be willing to be active in the alliance and in our irc channel. Article IV: MOAR Policies Offensive Wars: Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance with a possible zi. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished with a permanent zi and will be expelled from the alliance. Defensive Wars: Any member nation may defend themselves against an enemy attack without getting approval from MOAR Gov.But,the member nation must post an attack of their nation in the appropriate area of our forums,as well as notify any Gov official,of the attack. Nuke Policy: Any nation of the MOAR alliance may possess nuclear weapons. The nuclear weapons may be used in a war, with an enemy alliance and/or a rogue nation, but not in tech raids unless the raider has expressed permission from the Minister of Defense. Tech Raiding: Tech Raiding is strictly forbidden in the Alliance. Violators will be treated as it is for starting an offensive war. Leaving the Alliance: Any member is free to leave the alliance whenever they so choose. In the event a member wishes to leave, she/he is to post their resignation in the appropriate area of our forums. If the member owes money or resources to the alliance, the member is expected to pay the money/resources back before their resignation is offiicial. Article V: Elections: Every four months elections will be held for each position, with the exception of Chancellor. These elections will last for 3 days unless the Chancellor, wishes to extend the voting period. After which the leading candidate will gain the power and responsibilities of the position. There is no set limit on the times a person may be elected to a position.The only limit is, you may not run for the same position back to back.We encourage our members to run for office,and have an opportunity to hold office in different ministerial positions. Article VI: Constitutional Amendments Any member of the alliance may propose an amendment to the charter, at anytime. In order for the proposal to become law, the vote must be passed by a majority vote of the Legislature. Article VII: Disbandenment and Mergers The Majestic Order of Aqua Republics Alliance can only disband or merge with 70% approval of the Parliament,and the approval of the Chancellor.